White Ladies
Have you ever heard of the White Ladies? Probably not, so let me explain it to you. The White Ladies is a legend that a lot of farmers in my town believe in. A long time ago, in the middle ages (around the fourteenth century, or the 1300's) there were four noble ladies. Each of them were engaged to four nobles from an allied realm against their will. These ladies, unwilling to marry, decided to tell the gentlemen that they rejected to marry them. But unfortunately, the men didn't accept the rejection. So on one freezing winter, the men took the ladies to a barn and shut them inside. By the time the night had passed, they had frozen to death. For some reason, their bodies were never found. Because of that, some say the ladies' spirits hide in the fog and will kill anyone who disturbs them. My opinion about this story? It's fucking ridiculous. I thought it was just a stupid cliché legend some crazy farmers came up with. That is, until my own experience. It was a freezing Friday night, and me and my best friends, Bruce and Dave, decided to go to the bar in town for some drinks and a good time. On our way back, we drove along a pasture with a lot of fog floating over it. Of course, we have all heard about the legend of the White Ladies. Bruce, who had the most beers, had the genius idea to check it out just for fun. "Come on guys, this is stupid. Why are we doing this?" I said as I parked the car. I thought it was a waste of time to check for some stupid ghosts from an insane legend. "Are you chicken or something?" Bruce taunted. Of course, I didn't want my friends to think I was some kind of pussy, so I decided to follow them. I could run back to the car if I saw anything, I reasoned. When we walked through the fog, I felt it being ice-cold around my feet, almost freezing. I was done with all this bullshit and wanted to ask the others if we could leave. "Let's just leave, Bruce, this is a waste of time," I said while turning around. But when I turned, Bruce was gone. "Dave, where is Bruce?" I said in alarm, but when I turned around, Dave was gone too. The fog was so thick I could hardly see more than a few feet, so I started to panic pretty quickly. Now I couldn't get the legend of the ladies out of my mind. I turned around and ran. I didn't even know I could run this fast. I jumped in the car and started it, but before I could drive the hell out of there, I saw a women with a white dress and long white hair that covered her face. She held up her hands, and I saw something that almost made me feel the urge to throw up. In one hand, she had Bruce's head, torn cleanly from his body, and Dave's head in the other. After that, I saw something that still haunts me to this day. She lifted her head, revealing her face. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen. She had grey rotten skin, deep black eyes, and a torn bloody hide all over her face. I slammed my foot on the accelerator, and drove off as fast as I could, back to my house. That was two weeks ago, I haven't been outside since then. My parents bring me food, I don't go out anymore for fun activities, I didn't even go to my friend's funeral. Just two nightmare filled weeks, sitting inside doing nothing. Every night, that woman's face appears in my dreams. For now, I won't go outside anymore, they will kill everyone who disturbs them. I'm not safe, they're hunting me. Apart from those nightmares, nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Then again, it has been really foggy outside my house for the past two weeks... Category:Ghosts